


Ten minutes

by One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Tenth fic!, unpowered AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright/pseuds/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate au where everyone has a timer in their soulmate's handwiting counting down the minutes till they meet their soulmate.<br/>Scott is nervous, Peter is excited, but neither of them expected the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten minutes

Scott drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. He had exactly ten minutes until he was to meet his soulmate, ten long, boring minutes in this tiny cafe where the coffee smelled like burnt toast and the cake was ninety percent glacé cherries. And not very good ones, either.

Jean gently covered his hand with hers and smiled. "Be patient, Scott. They'll come." He huffed and placed yet another cherry in his mouth. "Easy for you to say," he muttered around the sticky treat, "You got the feeling for your soul mate, like, thirty seconds before you met him." He glanced at the clock and groaned. Nine minutes. Aka, forever and ever. How was it that twenty years seemed like not nearly enough time, but nine minutes was forever?

Across town, Pietro was running like hell. Wanda could barely keep up with his pumping legs. "Wait up, Pietro!" She laughed. But what did she know? She had her soulmate already - even if he was a robot. He took a sharp turn down an alleyway, going where his 'feeling' told him to. "Sorry! Eight minutes till soulmate!" He exscused himself when he dashed in front of a cyclist, who swore and braked abruptly. His heart pumped, as much from excitement as from the exercise. Were they cute or hot? Male or female? Did they like the same things as him, or would they have completely different interests that would cause him to expand his interests? So many possibilities! 

The counter seemed to tick slower, if that was actually possible at this point. Scott thudded his head against the table. "This is taking forever. Do you think they're even coming? " he whined. Jean swatted him on the arm. "It's seven minutes, Scott. You've waited this long." He groaned and used his fingers to push another cherry into his mouth. 

 

Pietro skidded on a wet leaf, wildly flailing his arms. Wanda caught him before he fell, steadying him. "Slow down, Pietro! You have six minutes!" Pietro straightened up, and took off again. "Exactly!"

Scott considered getting a glass of water, as the cherries were terribly sticky. He leaned against Jean. "Do you think it's a guy or a dude? I mean, it doesn't matter, but..." he let the sentence trail off. Jean patted him. "Well, I don't know. I always thought I would have a girl, but Logan is the least girly person I can think off. You never know." He checked the timer on his wrist, the messy scrawl calmly showing him that he had five minutes. He felt his heart rate pick up. 

Pietro made his legs go even faster, leaping over a puddle in his desperate race for his soulmate. The neat print on his palm told him he had four minutes. Better hurry up then. 

"Three" Scott whispered, getting up to order a glass of water. The cake was really, really sticky. He wondered who made it. 

"Two!" Pietro shouted, hopping over a fence and racing along the street, scattering passersby.

Scott could barely drink his water, he was so nervous. One minute. Sixty seconds before he would meet the perfect person. 

Thirty seconds, and Pietro could see where he was meant to go - a run-down cafeteria (it wasn't nice enough for café) at the end of the street. 

Twenty seconds. Scott looked anxiously at Jean. "Is my hair alright? Do I need to brush it or something?" Jean smiled. "You look fine, Scott."

Ten seconds. Pietro stopped short in front of the establishment, and quickly straightened out his clothes. He wanted to look nice for his soulmate.

Five seconds. Scott stood, wandering into the middle of the cafeteria. He looked anxiously at the door. 

Four. Pietro grasped the door handle. 

Three. Scott clasped his hands behind his back.

Two. Pietro took a deep breath oi steady himself. 

One. Scott jumped when the door opened.

Zero. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow." That was the first thing that spilled out of Peter's lips. The man in front of him was young and sweet looking - or he would, if he didn't look like he was terrified. He drank in every detail of him, and smiled. "So you're-" "My soulmate?" His soulmate nodded. "I-I think so. Is this your handwriting?" He stepped forward, letting Pietro read the handwriting of the finished timer. "Yeah." Pietro took his wrist in his hands, smirking at the heightened pulse. 

Scott blinked at him. "What's your name? I - my name is Scott. Scott Summers." "Pietro Maximoff." He carefully touched Scott's face, and he shivered into the touch. Wanda burst in, panting, but neither man noticed her. They were too busy staring into each other's eyes.

"So, Summers -" Scott shivered at the way Pietro said his name. "- may I buy you a drink?" Scott smiled. "Sure." He boldly gave Pietro a peck on the cheek. "I don't mind."


End file.
